Angel in Blood
by SereneFox
Summary: Drake was not the only first. He had a female counterpart that was his equal. They part ways and three millenia later they meet again, on opposing sides. She is a Nightstalker. He is hunting Blade. Some lemon in chapter 5.
1. Games Begin

Hi guys! I am back after another long hiatus! Between work and school life has been one hell of a whirlwind. I am hoping to update the other two stories here soon, so bear with me!

Chibifox: It's about time our ideas were put to good use! We have been suppressed long enough! does raging battle cry

ConejaDiabla: sweatdrops Don't you mean oppressed? It's not like we have been held as slaves or anything. chain rattles

…SO! Anyways, this is a newer fanfic and it is a Blade Trinity/Sailor Moon crossover. So flames are welcome if you believe it to be corny or cheesy or just plain dumb. I will still post anyways. .

Disclaimer: I don't own character, nor any dialogue I decided to snatch from the movie.

And now drum rolls On with the fic!

Angel In Blood

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The annoying sound of the alarm clock caused the owner of one tricolor eye to blink groggily before slamming their fist into said piece of machinery. A few seconds late the deceased clock exploded. The mate to the eye popped open and a growl of frustration was heard throughout the small compound.

"Dammit." A melodic voice bit out before an irrepressible yawn escape a pair of pouty lips. After standing up to stretch for a second, said voice screamed out in disgust, "Hannibal King what the hell did you put on my floor!"

The owner of the voice and colored eyes was none other than Serenity Hecate Cosmos, the epitome of vampire uniqueness. Long silver hair framed a heart shaped face, porcelain smooth and flawless like marble. A pair of ruby lips and tricolored eyes stood out in the paleness of her flesh. Her eyes reminded people of an ever changing metallic night, for she had a tricolored iris. The outer ring was a deep midnight blue, like that of a starless cloudless sky. The middle iris was the deep blue the sky takes on as the sun sets. But it was the center ring which drew everyone's attention. Molten silver raced around her cornea, and it seemed to move like mercury.

Currently she was standing in a lovely puddle of what looked like shaving cream and dog shit. Sincerely hoping the latter was not part of the concoction, she grimaced in disgust as she walked from the soaked spot to the bathroom where, on her mirror in purple eye liner, were the words 'You are it'. She screamed, and this time it was not out of repulsion, but out of excitement.

_It has been a while since we had a war Hannibal, _Serenity thought wickedly to herself. _And this time, **I** will win!_

She climbed into the shower, letting the hot water wash away her sleepiness and bringing her to full alert. Sighing in contentment, she quickly washed her long silver locks and turned off the water, snuggling into her black fluffy robe and began the tedious task of drying her hair. Although she hated having to take so much time to dry it, she had tried to cut it once before only to have it grown back instantaneously. After that last attempt, she gave up and just started putting it up out of the way. A hunger pain spiked its way through her stomach and she knew she had to feed soon.

You see, Serenity was not your normal vampire. She was one of the first. In fact, she was the counterpart to one other being on this planet. Or she assumed he was still on this planet. She had not seen him for about three millennia. She was immune to everything, and there was no known way to kill her. Nor was she evil. In fact, she was the light and hope of the human race. She was angelic, save the whole blood sucking thing.

After toweling her hair dry as much as she could, she threw on a pair of black leather pants and crimson tank, showing off her moon tattoo on her lower back and prominently displaying her jeweled belly button. Walking calmly down the stairs to the kitchen, she withdrew a thermos from the fridge and placed in the microwave, heating up its contents. A brunette female about her size walked into the kitchen shortly thereafter.

Abigail Whistler, vampire slayer and member of the Nightstalkers, a vampire hunting group, smirked as she saw the vampire leaning against the counter with a frown on her face. "Did Hannibal start it again?" All she received in reply was a curt nod. "You know he only does this cuz he likes to antagonize you." Another nod. "So if you ignore it he will stop right?" Nod number three. "So…why don't you ignore it?

"Because it is so much fun!" The not-so-young woman blurted out. "All we ever do is hunt and kill, so when one of us starts a war, it gives me something to do!" Serenity said in exasperation. It was the same explanation every time, but Abby always asked.

Abby smiled and shook her head. Then she started rummaging through the refrigerator, looking for breakfast. When are those two going to have wham-bam sex and get this 'war' over with? She thought to herself amused. As if Serenity could read her mind, she started growling softly. Startled, Abby looked up and relaxed when she saw Hannibal had walked into the kitchen, chest puffed out like he had won a gold medal. Mentally shaking her head, she resumed her search for food.

Hannibal looked over at Abby first then turned his attention to his prey, a gorgeous pissed off vampire who looked like she was ready to stake him. He smiled big and pretty for her and before he knew it he was pinned to the floor with the raging beauty straddling him, her hands at his throat.

"Careful there Sere, you might just turn me on." He winked and laughed as the silver haired female growled even louder and bared her teeth. Rolling her over, he pinned her hands above her head and just looked at her.

"What the hell did you put on my floor King?" she yelled at him, getting annoyed with the look of amusement on his face. "If I stepped in what I thin I did I am going to drain you dry!" She wiggled to try and get away from him playfully, and he pushed himself up so that his knees had her torso trapped.

Hannibal giggled, yes he giggled, at her trapped form. "Merely shaving cream and smushed candy bars. What did you think it was? Dog turds?" She nodded her head vehemently and he laughed full out. "Even I am not that sick Ren. Just kinky."

Serenity felt the blush trying to build up but due to the lack of blood it failed. Good thing too, because she'd hate to have to kill him for embarrassing her. He was fun for most of the time but sometimes, he just didn't know when to stop. Like now. "Get off Hannibal!" She said, bucking to throw him off. Finally with her last attempt, he flew back and hit the floor with a solid thud.

Standing up he rubbed his tailbone and pouted. "I thought that's what I was trying to do." She started growling again and he held his hands up in surrender. "Just kidding Serenity. You know I don't think of you like that. Your teeth are too pointy for my tastes."

Serenity huffed indignantly. "That's because you haven't had a good female vamp lay you. You just had that cock eating bitch that needs to rot on a stick." She sniffed and puffed out her ample chest. "I'm sexy, she's not. She's a whore. Besides, you don't like dead girls." If anyone who was anyone had noticed, there was a trace of bitterness in that tone, but she played it off well.

Hannibal looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sexy, yes. Dead, yes. Whore, yes. Wow, you really pegged all that!" He laughed and started to say another smart remark when Abigail cut him off.

She frowned at him sternly. "Alright that is enough. We have to plan for tonight. Things are going to get messy-" She glared when Serenity said "Don't they always?" "-and we have to get some help. We have a rescue boys and girls." Hannibal looked curious while Serenity voiced her thoughts.

"Who's help could we possibly need? We have all the newest stuff and the coolest toys and the best people. Who could possibly help us?"

Abigail looked so stern that she could have passed for a teacher. "We need Blade."

And that is all for now folks! Sorry for the cliffy but it was the best way to end the chapter. Like I said, flames are welcome, but so are good reviews. Let me know what you think of my newest creation! Ja ne!

Serene Fox


	2. Rescues and Taunting

Here is the lovely next chapter that I hope you all enjoy. My muses have taken a long deserved vacation so I did this one all by myself! I own nothing except the plot and some dialogue. Maybe some new characters if I add them! winks Enjoy!

Angel In Blood

"We are just going to walk in there and get him, then walk back out?" Hannibal asked in a skeptical tone, looking up at the glass police building.

Two pairs of eyes just looked at him, blinking in typical is-he-stupid fashion. "Yes." Serenity said, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Oh. Ok just checking."

Abigail blew out a breath before beginning her ascension of the tacky marble stairs. "Come on children, we have help we need to get, before he gets transported." She didn't even look back to see if they were following. She knew they were.

As they reached the door of the building, Serenity paused and cocked her head to the side. "Wait" she barked, causing Abigail and Hannibal to both start. She paused and listened, then sniffed the air. "They are here already. Your past tense lover, King, and her groupies. They have him already."

Hannibal blanched slightly and Abigail let out a growl of pure pissed off-ness. She cursed under her breath and made sure she could reach her gun with no problems. "Well, so much for a smooth rescue. Let's get to it." She said, pulling the door open.

"Yet, we get to kill some evil blood suckers!" Hannibal chirped with glee after recovering from his momentary mental flashback. He laughed sheepishly when Serenity smacked him upside the head. "present company excluded of course, Ren."

Serenity just rolled her eyes before following Abigail into the building. Glancing around, she noticed there was no security at the front desk, nor was there any guards posted around the doors. _They are all probably around Blade, _ she thought idly to herself as they entered the elevator like a bunch of renegade V.P.s. "Well, I have been wanting to try out my newest sword. The only other thing I could test it out on would be Hannibal in his sleep."

"why would you try it out on me! What would you do?"

"You leave shit on my floor again, you'll find a piece of yourself on yours." She smiled devilishly when he let out a high pitched squeak as the doors closed.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

"Where the hell is he going? This is a rescue!" Hannibal yelled as Blade jumped into one of the air ducts. He and Abigail were firing at the human police and Danica's people while Serenity was having a blast with her new toy.

"I can't fire around corners!" He said pausing to fire on a guard.

Abigail unzipped her sleeves and pulled out her bow. "I can." She launched the first arrow and caught a vampire in the chest. Suddenly there was a bright flash and poof, no more vampire. "Come on. Serenity!" She shouted at the silver haired woman.

Serenity made one final swipe and then turned and followed the others. They made their way in a bloody and ash filled path back to the main entrance of the police building. Stepping through the doors, they were met with a caravan of squad cars and guns.

"We are so fucked." Hannibal stated, staring at all the guns. Serenity still had her hands on her sword and was ready to fight some more.

Abigail glanced at the two of them. "We're fine."

Suddenly a dark figure landed at their side in a shower of glass. Blade stood and looked at them. "I forgot my sword." Serenity grinned while Hannibal rolled his eyes. Music was heard coming from their left and they all turned to see a beat up truck crash through the police barricade and screech to a stop in front of them.

A tall black man leaned out of the driver's side. "Come on!" He hollered hitting the roof of the truck.

The four rushed and leapt into the truck with no hesitation. Crashing through the other side of the barricade, they sped off.

"Who are you all?" Blade asked in a dark tone.

Hannibal began introductions. "My name is Hannibal King. This little spitfire is Abigail."

Blade glared in the rearview mirror. "Whistlers daughter." He stated. He looked over to the tri colored woman next to King. "Who are you?"

Serenity barely glanced at him. "Name is Serenity."

"You are one of them. A vampire. A blood sucker."

She snorted in contempt. "Hardly. I am older than you little boy."

Blade glared even more if it was possible. "Why shouldn't I kill you right now? You are just like them."

She turned and met his gaze head on. He raised an eyebrow but didn't waver. "I am nothing like them. You couldn't kill me anyways, not even on your best day. So don't get cocky." She frowned when he kept staring at her. "Stupid half breed." She cursed in her native tongue, turning to glare out the window. Blade didn't understand what she had said but he knew it was polite. He reached his hand for his gun. Luckily Abigail saw it before he could actually pull it out.

She reached forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please trust us. She wouldn't be here if she was evil." She said softly.

Blade just looked at her and removed his hand. He didn't say anything else.

Meanwhile Hannibal was staring at Serenity now. "My my what a foul mouth you have milady."

"Fuck off."

Hannibal smirked at her lecherously. "I love it when you talk dirty to me Ren. Is that an open invitation?" He received a smack upside the head in reply. Leaning over to Serenity, he threw his arms around her shoulders. "I love this girl!" he laughed and dodged another smack. He glanced out the back window. "Abigail we have company."

She turned and looked out as well and saw Grimwood chasing the truck. She pulled back an arrow and let it fly, catching him in the eye. She turned around satisfied with herself and listened to the amusing banter between Serenity and Hannibal on the way back to the lair.

And voila it is finished! I hope you all enjoy it, and yes some of the dialogue is from the movie. I have to incorporate the movie somehow besides the characters. Next time it will be more introductions and Blade learns the truth about Serenity. Drake makes an appearance and Danica and Serenity get into it in person. OOO the suspense!

Flames and reviews welcome!

Ja ne!

Serene Fox


	3. The History

Hi again everyone. I am updating yet again. I am on a roll with this story. Well, I guess without further ado, here is the next chapter!

Standard disclaimer: you try to sue me u wont get a cent because I don't own much of this. Except most of the plot. That's about it. So sad so sad.

Angel in Blood

The truck pulled up to what looked like an abandoned warehouse on a dark bay. A young girl of 8 was standing on a balcony looking at everyone as they walked up. Hannibal waved at her while Abigail and Serenity smiled. Blade just looked at the young girl and turned his attention to the trio in front of him.

Dex led them all up to the door, unlocking and looking back with a small smile. "Welcome to our humble hideout, Blade." He said, pushing the door open and activating the UV lights in the building.

Serenity shoved past Blade and Hannibal. "Ah, home sweet home." She said, stretching her arms above her head. Hannibal whistled appreciatively, receiving a glare in return. Abigail snickered and led Blade up the staircase to the lab.

"How do you guys all fund this?" He asked, peering around the vicinity, eyes covered by the inky blackness of his sunglasses.

Hannibal shrugged nonchalantly. "I sleep with a lot of older men." At Blades look he held up his hands in defense. "Come on man I'm joking. We have our ways just like you have yours." They walked into the lab area to find three people standing in front of a computer. There was a young woman and a child, followed by a stout man. Hannibal began introductions. "This is Sommerfield, her daughter Zoë and Hedges. You already met Dex," he motioned to the black man behind him. "We call ourselves the Nightstalkers."

Blade snorted. "Sounds like you guys are rejects from a Saturday morning cartoon."

King frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, we were thinking the Care Bears but that name was already taken."

"How many of you guys are there?"

"Enough. We operate in sleeper cells." Hannibal explained. "When one falls, another activates to pick up the slack."

Dex spoke up. "Consider us your reinforcements."

Blade barked out a laugh. "You guys?" He paused to look at them, realizing they were serious. "You guys are kids. You aren't ready to roll with this. What do you guys know about vampires, besides that one right there?" He said, pointing to Serenity.

Serenity looked ready to throttle him, but Hannibal stepped in. "First of that's just plain rude. Second of all, I am pretty sure we saved your ass back there." Blade snickered and held his hands up to his throat, making gagging noises. (A.N.: The twenty minutes I skipped in the previous ch was when Hannibal was getting blade out of the interrogation room. Grimwood had him pinned against the wall by the throat, thus the reference) Hannibal ignored his motions. "And third," he walked close to Blade and pulled down his waist band enough to show a glyph, "I used to be one. Do I pass the audition?"

Glancing down at the glyph, Blade grunted and looked to Serenity. "I know why he is doing it, and I know why Abigail is doing it. Runs in her blood, it's what her father did. (A.N.: Whistler) But why you? You are one of them. Why do you do it?" Blade asked in a not-so-friendly fashion.

Removing her spine sheath and sword, she placed it very meticulously on the table next to her. Next she pulled out her gun and looked at it for a moment before cocking it. Looking to Blade with eyes as cold as the arctic, she replied "I have a personal interest in this. Don't fucking pry." Then she placed her gun on the table as well.

Abigail noticed the tension between the Daywalker and the immortal and intervened. "Ok, Blade come with me. We have something that Sommerfield has been planning. You need to see it."

Sommerfield smiled, eyes hidden behind her own sunglasses. "Blade, everyone, if you'll follow me." She picked up her walking stick and made her way to a computer screen, slowly dragging her finger tips over the keyboard. "For all you sighted people here is a demonstration." A diagram popped up on the screen and showed blood cells being attacked by modified bacteria. "We call it Daystar. It is specifically designed to attack vampire DNA. It attacks the blood cells, basically destroying them within seconds of contact. And with what we are up against, we will need every bit of it."

"What do you mean, what we're up against?" Blade asked, still looking at the picture on the monitor.

Serenity smiled bitterly. "Well, let's have a nice little learning lesson, shall we? Hannibal go ahead and explain the psycho bitch and her 'special' friends." She smirked and then lost it when she saw the pained look on Hannibal's face.

He grimaced and paled slightly, then drew himself up and cleared his throat. "Right then." Turning to another computer he brought up the images from his camera he has on top of his gun. (A.N.: I know I have quite a few of these but they are background from the movie. Hannibal has a video recorder on his pistol. That is where the footage came from) A picture of a black haired woman showed up. "You know the type of woman when you see her, all the alarms in your head go off and she screams trouble? Well, that's all I ever seem to hook up with. But this Betty takes it all in the shit storm sweepstakes. Her name is Danica Talos, and unlike normal vampires her fangs are located in her vagina." He paused and looked at Blade, noticed the glares he got from Abigail and Serenity and continued quickly. "The blonde is her older brother Asher, and this walking diaper stain in Jarko Grimwood. Danica was the one who made me. Abigail and Serenity here," he nodded at them, "saved me and gave me the cure. Now I kill vampires." He paused looking thoughtful. "And that is basically turning a frown upside down." Hannibal smiled at his own joke.

Blade just stared at him for a moment before turning to Abigail. "That still doesn't explain what we are up against. Explain that to me."

Abigail opened her mouth to speak but Serenity beat her to it. "Abby, let me. I know this better than anyone." Abigail nodded her assent and Serenity continued. "You know about all the little truths behind modern vampires. But did you ever wonder where it all began?" Blade shrugged. Two colorful eyes narrowed at his apathy. "Well, these two here did as did Danica and her group. Guess what they found?"

"A bunch of bullshit and fairy tales?" Blade retorted. This girl was really beginning to grind his last nerve. Which wasn't a good thing because he didn't have much patience anyways.

Twitch, twitch. That is what Serenity's eyebrow was doing at that present moment. Sommerfield and everyone save Hannibal and Abigail all decided to take leave. They all knew that Serenity was reaching her limit when that started. Blade looked around and noticed they were a few people short, then looked back at a mildly irritated silver haired vampire.

"No" she ground out. "They found a little bit of truth. There was an original of the species hominus noctuna. His name was Dagon. According the Bram Stoker he was called Dracula."

Derisive laughter met her explanation. "You mean that Dracula is real? Yea, ok." Blade said condescendingly. "If he was I would have known long ago."

Serenity growled softly. "I doubt it since he has been asleep for the last three millennia. And you know what? Here is a tidbit that even they don't know." Gesturing to Abigail and Hannibal. "What to know how I am so sure that he is real? I was there when he was born. Because I was born at the same time. He was my lover and counterpart."

Abigail looked surprised before she blanked her face of all looks. _I'll have to talk to her later about this, _she thought to herself.

Hannibal on the other hand looked hurt. _She was with someone else before. Wait, why am I thinking this? She is like a sister right? _ He thought. **No, **his mind answered. _Shut up. _

Serenity noticed Hannibal's look but couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. She didn't want to see the rejection so she continued on. "I am the opposite to him. Drake was created when I was. I couldn't tell you how or why we were made, but we were. And he is back, and calling to me. And Danica is looking to help him."

"All I want to know is how do we kill him?" Blade asked, anger surging through him. _She is just like all the other vampires. She said so herself._

Serenity sighed in resignation. "As far as I know, there is no way." She turned and started walking out of the room. She paused at the doorway. Not looking back she said "And honestly I don't if I could if I knew how." With that said, she left.

No one noticed when Hannibal walked out after her.

Wow I think that was my longest chapter yet. And so the plot thickens. Please read and review. As I have said before, flames are welcome. I accept all types of criticism.

Ja ne!

Flame Ivy Moon: I am glade I have piqued your interest!

Tarren: Here is your next chapter!

Angelwings: Yea I wanted to add a bit of the actual movie in here for specifically that reason. If people haven't seen the movie I still wanted them to know what I was talking about. I am glad you like it!

Nachtworlfin: I haven't seen any other Blade Sailor Moon crossovers either. So I thought a change would be nice.

To everyone. I am planning on adding the other scouts in but I am not exactly sure how. I think maybe as fellow Nightstalkers and vampire/familiars. If anyone has ideas let me know!


	4. Past Reflections

Hello there my lovely readers! Sorry about the writers block, but I haven't been able to think of how to continue the story but I think I have found a way. And so here I go!

Chibifox: wait, you have to say the disclaimer

pouts I don't wanna.

ConejaDiabla: You don't really have much of a choice now do you?

Fine fine. growls I don't own Sailor Moon or Blade at all. glares at the muses Are you happy now?

Coneja and Chibi smile

Angel in Blood

Chapter 4

Serenity walked to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. Leaning against the door she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She let out a fierce growl and walked to her bed, throwing herself down on her back.

"Why do I care what happens to him, especially after what happened between us?" she wondered aloud, staring blankly at the ceiling. "He betrayed me when he believed the others that we had helped create. He turned evil. So why do I care if we kill him?" Her thoughts drifted back to when she and Drake first came into being.

FLASHBACK

A dark haired muscular man stood at the top of a set of stairs, gazing down at the people of his village below. _These are my people, this is my kingdom, this is paradise_, he thought to himself, pleased with the way things were going. Rumors had been floating around that some of his palace was drifting into darker things, using the people of his kingdom for wrong, but he refused to believe the ones he created would do such a thing. A set of footsteps approached him from behind, breaking him from his thoughts.

The sweet scent of vanilla and berries wafted over him and he smiles as he turned around. "My dear Sarit, what brings you out here?" he asked, facing his lover and partner.

Sarit smiled, her compound colored eyes gleaming with happiness. "I was wondering where my lover had gone, leaving me to my own devices. You know that I get into trouble when you do that," she replied playfully, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Dagon smiled down at her, leaning in to kiss her softly on the forehead. "Yes, that is very true. You cause all sorts of trouble for the court. I was simply looking at our pride and joy, our kingdom of paradise." He turned, sweeping his hand over the landscape, indicating below.

Walking to the edge of the stairs, Sarit looked down at her children below. "We have built a wonderful place. We are the perfection of the world. The gods smile upon us now as they did when we were conceived by their hands." She turned and held out her hand to Dagon. "Come, my love, let us celebrate our amazing fortunes."

He smiled at her lovingly as she led him to their chambers, letting the promises and whispers of the universe flow over them in their passion.

_Weeks later_

A glass flew across the dining hall and shattered on the opposing wall. "Why do you ask this sort of question of me, lover?" Sarit spat at Dagon, glaring with fire in her eyes. "There is no other for me and you know this!"

Dagon growled and retrained himself from flying across the room at her. "The rumors must hold some truth. You have betrayed your love for me with the love of another! You are giving yourself to someone else!" He snarled in reply, sweeping the contents of the table to the floor.

She snorted in contempt. "The rumors. Ha! Those same rumors that say our people are becoming evil and drinking the blood our villagers for fun? The same rumors that say our people are devils and demons? You choose not to believe those rumors yet you believe the ones that say I am no longer faithful to you! How do you decided what to believe and what to discredit!" She screamed at him.

"Those are not true! Our people are not evil! I would know because I created them! I know not to believe you because you are exactly like I am! It was my advisor who told me that you are unfaithful! He said he saw you with another, he saw you with Frost! (A.N.: Frost was a vampire from the first Blade movie) I believe what he says and saw with his own two eyes because I trust him!" Dagon hollered back at Sarit, rushing around the table and grabbing her round the shoulders. "This is why I believe those rumors!"

Sarit stared at him, not blinking not breathing. With tears in her voice but ice in her eyes she replied, "Believe your advisor for what I say will not matter to you. You have already made up your mind. He is corrupt, and he is turning you so as well." She wrenched herself out of his grasp, moving toward the doorway. "I cannot convince you otherwise that I have never strayed from you."

Dagon turned his back on her and stared out of the window. "I can't not believe him. He has never steered me wrong before." He didn't say anything else.

Sarit walked behind him and stared at his broad back. "Very well. I cannot change your mind." With that she hit Dagon full force in the head with her hands, sufficiently knocking him unconscious. When he awoke an hour later, Sarit's things were gone, as was she. All she left was a note.

_Dagon,_

_I leave you to your corrupt people and your corrupt ways. I cannot change the one you have become. But I will say this, the next time that we meet, we will be on opposing sides, and one of us will not walk away. I love who you were, but I am a creature of light, and I cannot love what you have become._

_Sarit_

Soon after, Dagon fell into his endless slumber and the name Sarit was never mentioned again.

END FLASHBACK

Tears were rolling down Serenity's face at the memory of her lover. How much he had changed in the time they have been apart, and she could not reverse a single bit of it. She quickly sat up and wiped away her tears when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she called, disguising the pain in her voice as annoyance.

The door was pushed open a bit and Hannibal stuck his head inside. "Hey are you ok? It got pretty heated in there." He asked, looking concerned and worried.

"Yes, I am fine. Blade is just an asshole who needs to realize he can't do this alone. He needs help." She said in a weary tone.

Hannibal walked over and sat on the bed beside Serenity. "Well, we all know that but I don't think Dr. Phil can help this guy." He joked, grinning when he got a smile out of Serenity. He sobered up and asked a more serious question. "So you and Drake were a thing way back when?"

Serenity looked down and tried to prevent the tears from rolling down her cheeks in remembrance. "Yes we were. But he is no longer the one I fell in love with. He is a monster." She paused for a moment, and then continued. "Just like I am." She finished softy.

Hannibal pulled Serenity's face up by her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You are not a monster. You are not exactly normal, but by no means are you a monster. What we kill are monsters. We don't kill you so therefore you aren't a monster. Understand, or do I need to draw a picture?"

Serenity smiled for a second before losing it. "What if I turn into one of them? What if I turn into one of the vampires that we kill? I don't want to become that!" She sobbed, no longer trying to restrain the tears that flowed freely down her face.

Pulling her into a hug, Hannibal shushed her and patted her back. "You will never become that. I wouldn't let you." He moved her so he could look at her. "You and Abigail saved me. I would do nothing less for you guys."

Minutes passed between Hannibal and Serenity in silence. Serenity looked at Hannibal and suddenly they were a lot closer than they were. Hannibal took a deep breath and closed the gap, capturing Serenity's lips with his own. Her eyes widened before she gave into the kiss, pushing him back seconds later, crying even harder and standing up.

Serenity kept shaking her head. "No, no. no! Get out! I am a monster and you don't want me! I will turn you into what you hate! Get up, get out, and get away! I am not good and pure. I kill people! I am a monster! You don't care about me! I do your dirty work and that is it!" She screamed, tears falling. "You are human! You are my food! Get away from me or I will kill you!" _I am sorry Hannibal. It has to be this way when the final showdown comes to town,_ she thought to herself in despair.

A hurt look crossed Hannibal's face before he closed down and stood. "Fine. I care about you but it isn't returned. I get it. We will go back to the little sister thing than. Bye, _sis._" He said scathingly, walking out the door, leaving Serenity to cry into her pillow for the rest of the night.

Wow what a chapter. I am very proud of this one puffs out chest

Chibifox: Stop that or you will poke someone's eye out.

Shut up. Anyways, read a review, flames are welcome as well. I like all feedback!

ConejaDiabla: except for the one reader that you hunted down and buried somewhere near a nuclear power plant.

Well, yea he said I was a boring read. He deserved it.

Chibi rolls her eyes whatever


	5. Confrontations and Feelings

Ok, after finally trying to figure out how I wanted this story to go, I have finally decided. Now I can continue the story and finally get out the way I want it to go.

Chibi: So now you will write?

Yep.

Coneja: And now we can be put to some use again?

Yep.

Coneja and Chibi: Hooray! jump up and down for joy

Disclaimer: I own not a thing except me plot twists!

Angel In Blood

Chapter 5

"FUCKING HANNIBAL KING!" A female voice screamed out in anger as a fist came flying down, crushing the marble beneath a pale white hand. "We had Blade. We had him! And don't tell me that it could have been worse." Danica Talos said tartly, one dark eyebrow twitching in frustration.

A blonde with a smirk slunk around the table, leering at her. "Sister, do you need a time out?" He laughed when she responded 'Blow me'. "Its like this dearie, we were caught with our pants down." Asher said.

Nursing a bleeding eye socket, Jarko snorted. "Our pants down? They fucking ass raped us!" He turned his attention to the Pomeranian in his lap.

Releasing another growl and lunging out a leg, effectively knocking the girl to her left out, Danica calmed down enough to talk again. "We need to do better people. We cannot afford to blow this!"

"So you lost the great hunter to some renegades?" A dark voice said from the shadows. Danica stiffened and turned to look over her shoulder in anticipation. Drake emerged from the darkness, his pupils fluctuating. "Maybe it is time I should join the game."

Tension filled the air as everyone got their gear set up the following day. It was a day filled full of familiars. The general plan was to get as many familiars to talk and find out as much as they could on Drake.

Serenity carefully avoided being dragged into conversation by Abigail, and Hannibal and Blade eyed each other warily as they climbed into the car. Finally, Abigail gave up and started messing with her laptop. Blade looked over the seat and quirked an eyebrow. Hannibal saw him looking and decided to explain.

"Abigail likes to listen to music while she hunts. It's like her own internal soundtrack." Hannibal stated. "Electro, triphop, whatever kids are listening to these days." He shrugged. "Now me, I'm a David Hasselhoff fan." He started the car and drove to their first destination.

A.N.: Now this is the point in the movie where Blade and the others proceed to beat the hell out of familiars and whatnot for about five minutes. I am going to skip all that but just pretend that I wrote a lot of ass kickery and a lot of glyphs being shown. NEXT!

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh!" A man screamed as he was dropped down the center of a parking garage ramp by his ankle. Blade slowly pulled him back up until he just dangled over the side of the 10 story structure.

The man saw his reflection in those black shiny lenses. "I am going to ask again, who is up higher on the food chain than you?" The man started to make a denial when he suddenly fell from sight again and screams could be heard once more. He was reeled up once more and before the hunters could say anything, a ringing of a cell phone was heard. Blade looked at the others, but they all shrugged or shook their heads. He looked down. "Oh its you! Give me the phone." The man struggled a bit and then retrieved his phone from his pocket and passed it up.

Blade pushed the button. "Hello? Hello!" The voice of Dr. Edward Vance was heard through the phone line. "I told you to call only if it was important!" With that he hung up the phone.

Abigail looked at Blade. "Well I guess we know where to go now. Lets go." She turned and walked off, followed by Serenity and Hannibal. Blade shrugged and let go of the rope. An audible thud was heard as he walked to catch up with the others. Abigail was near the car when Serenity walked up behind her. Leaving Hannibal and Blade, she pulled on Serenity's arm and tugged her away from the other two. Distantly she heard Hannibal mention something about too much sugar. Blade looked uneasy.

"Sere, what is wrong with you? You are normally never this quiet when we hunt." Abigail asked in concern.

Serenity looked over at Blade and Hannibal before looking back at Abigail. "Nothing. This is just a serious hunt for me. Kind of brings up some issues." She flashes back to the conversation with Hannibal. For a few seconds she looks pained before her eyes harden in to ships of ice. "I just want to end this hunt for good."

"Why does that sound so ominous, Ren? Please don't tell me this is a death mission."

Looking to Hannibal again, he catches her looking and Serenity stops herself from crying by biting her bottom lip, drawing the coppery taste of blood onto her tongue. "No. Not a death mission. Just an end to the means," she says loud enough for Hannibal to hear and stalks off to stand on the other side of the car.

Hannibal looked hurt before he quickly covered it with a noncommittal look. He calmly walked over to the car where Abigail and Blade followed right behind him. The two of them climbed into the car. Serenity stared into the car for a moment before turning away. "I'll meet you guys there. I am going by rooftop." Before anyone could say anything, she was off.

The car ride to the doctor's office was a quiet one. Abigail was driving and occasionally looking to Blade with curiosity. Either he didn't notice or he did and ignored it. That was Whistlers daughter. Nothing could be done about that so he wouldn't let it, no matter what she felt. Hannibal just stared out the window, watching Serenity gracefully jump from rooftop to rooftop.

Finally Abigail broke the silence. "So we are going to the doctor to find out more?" she asked.

Blade sat for a moment then answered, "Yep."

"Which means you or I or all of us will threaten him?"

More silence. "Yep."

Abigail paused before she answered. "Don't throw him out a window."

Blade didn't answer for five minutes. "Ok."

They finally arrived to the office building where Serenity was patiently waiting outside the doors for them. She looked up as the walked to her. "Shall we?" she asked motioning inside.

Walking in like they belonged there, Blade took out the guard nearest the door while Hannibal and Serenity took care of the guards at the desk. The last guard standing reached for the security button. As he got closer to it, he heard a click and looked up. Hannibal smiled at him from behind his gun. "Don't do that."

Serenity and Abigail walked up the stairs closely followed by Blade and Hannibal. As they got closer to the office, the secretary rose and started to tell them they couldn't go inside the office, that the doctor was busy. Abigail just looked and pointed at her. "Sit" she commanded her. The secretary listened.

Pushing open the door, Blade walked in and saw Dr. Edward Vance standing in front of his desk, looking confused. Abigail and Hannibal followed after, leaving Serenity just outside the office. Abigail holds up her gun and points it at Vance, with Blade and Hannibal following suit. "Where is he?" Abigail demanded.

Vance squinted his eyes at her. "Where is who?"

Hannibal walked around the desk and gasped. The doctor, the REAL doctor, was lying on the floor, presumably dead. "Shit its him! Abby, its Drake. Shoot him!" He shouted at her pulling the trigger.

Vance dodges a bullet from Blade and morphs back into Drake, shoving the desk at Blade who leaps easily over it.

Serenity heard all of the commotion and ran into the office, only to gasp when she entered the room. Drake heard her gasp and turns to look at her. Realizing who it is he stares in amazement and whispers one word. "Sarit…."

Hannibal looked between the two and began to fire at Drake. Drake spins and grabs Hannibal from behind, pulling out one of the stakes and holding it to his chest. "Shoot me, Abigail. Just shoot!" Yelled Hannibal, struggling against Drakes hold.

Drake sneered. "Yes shoot him and maybe you will hit me. It wont do you any good but you can try." Serenity growled at Drake. He glared at her, jealousy flaring. Drake stabbed Hannibal in the shoulder with the stake and leapt through the window. Blade followed him soon after.

A.N. I am going to skip the Blade/Drake scene but this is what happens. Blade chases Drake through walks up stairs and to a rooftop where Drake holds a baby. Drake pulls the 'humans are food' speech and threatens to throw a baby over the side of a rooftop. He tosses the baby up and disappears while Blade catches the baby and says 'cootchie coo.'

Abigail ran to Hannibal as he slumped to the floor. Serenity just stood and looked out the window where Drake and Blade had gone. "Dagon…"

"Did you see that? There is no way we are going to beat that. We are so screwed!" Hannibal babbled as Abigail tried to calm him down. She pulled out a device that looked like a metal squirt gun. "Whoa whoa whoa what is that?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"Relax. Its an elastic protein. It will stop the hemorrhaging." She explained patiently to him.

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Its going to sting a little, yea."

Serenity looked over at the two of them. As she watched Abigail administer the 'band aid' she looked at the tender look Abigail gave to Hannibal. She felt a small part of her heart twinge at the sight of him looking up to her so trustingly. _He will never look at me like that, _she thought sadly to herself. Biting back tears she stayed long enough until Blade returned and helped to load a drugged up Hannibal into the car, before she slipped away into the setting sunlight.

Danica looked out into the twilight, fingering the necklace at her throat. She jumped when she heard Drake speak up behind her. "Why do you wear that symbol?"

Looking over her shoulder at him she replied, "I used to be a good Catholic school girl. Once."

"You and your God. He was created by your people, for confession so you could ease your guilt. But he is not my God. I do not answer to him." Drake said, holding a glass of wine and walking up to her.

She turned away and walked over to the bed, climbing up and standing on the mattress. "Do you have any sins you would like to confess?"

He walked and stood in front of her, looking at the necklace. "Take it off."

"Why?"

He grabbed her by her hair, pulling her head back. "I'll make you a new one."

She fumbled with the clasp before pulling off from around her neck and throwing it on the floor. Tilting her head back, he bit into her neck and started drinking, her face glowing in ecstasy. He released her, letting her fall back onto the bed.

Drake crawled on top of her while she reveled in the feeling. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "There is a saying from my time. Kill one man you are a murderer, kill a thousand, a king. Kill them all, a god." With that he bit into her neck again while she purred in his ear.

Back at the Night Stalker HQ, Abigail and Blade had just gotten Hannibal settled into the bed in the hospital wing. Blade started to walk out of the room when Hannibal stopped him. "Hey Blade. Have you ever thought what you were going to do once this is all over? When all the vampires are dead? Somehow I cant picture you teaching karate at the local Y."

Blade glared at him before walking out of the room. Abigail stepped up to the bed. "he doesn't like me does he?"

Abigail didn't hesitate. "No. Not really."

He paused and took a breath before speaking again. "Where is Serenity? She didn't come back with us."

"I don't know. She ran off shortly after we loaded you up. She didn't look too happy."

'Do you think she still has feelings for him? Drake I mean." Hannibal asked, not looking at Abigail.

She shrugged. "I don't know, but I doubt it. What happened between you guys last night?"

Hannibal rolled over before answering. "Nothing. Exactly like she wanted. Good night Abby." She stood in the room for a few more minutes before leaving.

Serenity had been standing outside the window the entire time they were talking. Sliding the window open, she crept inside and stood at Hannibal's back, waiting for his pain relievers to kick in so that she could talk to him and if anything happened he could blame it on being a dream.

She crawled onto the bed beside him and curled up around him, pressing her front flush with his back. "Who…?" He started to mumble before he rolled over and saw her." Serenity, where have you been? We have been worried."

She placed her finger to his lips and told him to shush. "I came back for tonight only. I wanted to say goodbye."

Hannibal smiled goofily, the drugs kicking in. "What are you talking about? You aren't going anywhere. Silly vampire." He giggled.

She tried to smile with him but couldn't bring herself to do it. Looping her arms behind his head, she pulled him to her and pressed her lips against him, tears streaming down her face. Within seconds, she could feel him responding to the kiss, pulling her closer to him, and finally rolling her on top of him.

She straddled his waist as she continued to kiss him, placing butterfly kisses all over his face and chest, carefully avoiding his neck area. It had been hours since she fed, but she had to do this before it was too late. He pulled her black tank top over her head, revealing a silver lace bra, her belly button glinting in the moonlight. She almost let out a yelp when his mouth strayed to her neck and chest. Reaching down, she licked a long line up his chest, causing him to moan softly. She shushed him and then shuddered when his mouth closed over her cloth-covered nipple. His nimble hands reached around behind her and undid the clasp, pulling the offending item away and laying it on the floor.

Sitting up he leaned forward and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, slowly teasing it to a stiff bud. Serenity had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore and pulled off his pants and boxers, leaving him naked except for the bandage around his torso and shoulder. She did the same to herself and climbed back on his hips. Before she could do anything else, Hannibal moved one hand in between them and slid one finger inside her before she could stop him. This time she did cry out, only hoping that no one was near the hospital wing. Sure long stroke brought wave after wave of ecstasy for her and just as she was nearing her peak she stopped him. Removing his finger, she pulled him inside her in one swift stroke, causing them both to gasp. She moved slowly up and down, reveling in the feeling of him inside her. Slowly they picked up the pace, moving to a primal rhythm that has been known since the beginning of time. He rocked with her, his hands moving from her breasts to her hips, guiding her in time with him. Finally, the ever building passion exploded from within them both, causing Serenity to cry out and Hannibal to groan as he emptied inside of her.

After a few minutes had passed Serenity had relaxed enough to look up at Hannibal, who looked on the verge of passing out. He looked down to see her beautiful face almost awash in the moonlight, her eyes glowing with an ethereal light. She leaned up and kissed him one last time before standing and getting dressed.

Leaning over his almost asleep form, she whispered to him, "This was a pleasant dream wasn't it?" He murmured his agreement. "Since this is a dream, I can tell you now. I love you Hannibal King, and because of that I have to leave you." Kissing his forehead, she leapt out the window, missing his response to her message before he passed out in post-passion slumber.

Serenity stood dressed in black leather pants and a silver halter top. Her hair whipped around her as she stood on the rooftop waiting for her company to arrive. After leaving Hannibal, she contacted Drake in the way that only she and Drake could do, telling him where to meet her.

"I know you are there." She said, not looking behind her. Drake stepped up to the ledge beside her, looking down on the city with her. "We meet again my dear Dagon. You smell like that whore I saw at the precinct."

"And you smell like the one that I staked. Do you have a point, Sarit? Or are you here just to compare meals?" He asked her with disgust in his voice. Clearly he thought the idea of mortals for pleasure disgusting.

She turned to face him. "Unlike you, I actually care about him. Not as food, but more." She waved her hand in dismissal. "That is not why I called you here. I called you here to ask you to stop. Leave the lessers to their own fight and stay out of it."

Drake laughed. "Why should I do that? They asked for my help, so I helped them."

"I am willing to trade myself for the lives of my friends. Leave them all alone, and I will give myself to you and yours." She didn't look at him, but looked out to the city below, thinking she might be able to save some people before Drake found a way to kill her.

Drake mulled it over in his mind. He would get his Sarit back and tame her again. Make her his. "I will trade you. You will be mine again. The lesser can fight their battle again."

Serenity sighed, thanking the gods above that he agreed to it. "Very well."

Drake smirked. "Danica! Asher! Do what I told you!" He turned to Serenity. "You think I would believe you that easily? This is the past repeated. You would betray me again. I will not allow that to happen!"

Serenity backed up. "What are you talking about? What are you going to do?"

Danica and Asher came out with pistols in their hands. Two shots sounded and everything went black.

This was a long chapter but I got it all down like I wanted to. 

Remember, all reviews welcome!

SereneFox 


End file.
